loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor
Skylor is the love interest of Kai in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu she is also the daughter of master Chen who had her take part in the tournament of elements which was really a cover to lure every elemental master including the ninja to his island and drain their powers and turn them in to anacondrai to conquer ninjago but she meet kai the master of fire who she begun to became affected with and on the day she and the remaining fighters were sent after his sister nya skylor said she wanted to help them stop Chen and while kai tried to ask her to help him with out it sounding romantic she merely quieted him and said if he wanted to kiss her go ahead and kai wasted no time and obliged picking skylor up with out stopping carrying her in to some bushes once there the black gloves on her hands along with the light orange belt and strap that held her suit were removed and Kai followed every move and soon enough giggling and moaning erupted though he was heart broken when she revealed her true loyalty to her father but after pretending to switch sides Kai pulls skylor in to a room locking the door and told her he had a plan to destroy the staff she asked why he would trust her after her betrayal seeing the error of her ways he merely took her hands and answered i know why you spared me because you know I'm far too fetching to resist she said I don't know what to say but I do know what to do and she kissed him again and he slowly took hold of the orange belt it took no longer than 10 seconds after before they turned out the light and made love again she later helped them escape Chen after which she hugged Kai and he took a interest in exploring the town she seductively asked if he wanted to take a detour and reached for his belt but he refused saying there'll be time for that later after they got off the island and defeated Chen and his army once and for all when garmadon sacfriced him self after the war was ended skylor stayed with the ninja and asked kai to talk in his room no sooner was he there was the door locked and when he asked what she wanted to talk about skylor merely said this wasn't about talking this was about level three which kai did not immediately under stand when she pulled him in to a kiss how ever he said oho and they helped each other strip firstly by removing kai belt uniform and underwear in between kisses and laid him on his bed which she got naked too undid her hair and letting it fall down skylor then climbed on top of kai and whispered in to his ear thank you for your help and he answered no problem beautiful and they kissed passionately again before kai man hood was exposed and with her urging he begun thrusting in and out of her virgin hole much to the others pleasure after lord garmadon was revived and took control of the city skylor came out of retirement to aid in stopping him but was poisoned while attempting to absorb his powers following the ninja return and the sons of garmadon defeat she returned to health and was reunited with kai who then stated they were going to his room to catch up but once they were behind his door the two hugged tightly before they started kissing passionately it wasn't long before kai began stripping her of clothes and undoing her hair while skylor did the same they later threw their gi to the floor and laid on the bed kissing with her on top of him kai asked if she missed him while undoing her bra skylor merely answered a little but mainly that little friend of yours before pulling his under wear off along with her panties throwing them out of the bed leaving them both naked kai smiled as his man hood became unsheathed so girl that's how you wanna play it skylor then put her hand to his mouth stop talking boy and ravage me she said seductively which he happily agreed to before turning them around the room was soon full of moaning and girlish giggling as Kai's organ entered her pussy and they officially became a couple. Relationships Kai Skylor meet kai when she attended the tournament of elements hosted by her father master Chen she could tell he'd taken an interest in her which she used to her advantage as his spy but over time her affection begun to grow stronger and when they went in search of his sister nya she claimed to wanna find her to help him stop Chen and in minutes the two masters kissed on the lips after he tried to ask her to help him look and they soon stripped each other of clothing and enjoyed them selves not long after he discovered she was the spy he locked skylor in a room they were in and locking hands he told her he knew she spared him because she couldn't resist him which she could not deny and kai slowly removed the organge belt and they wasted no time in kissing again and having a round two after they hgot away from Chen kai hugged her and took an interest in exploring the town and skylor seductively asked if he wanted to take a detour and see the building specifically the bed rooms reaching for his belt but kai refused but stated when it was over they would have plenty of time to fuck after Chen was banished to the cursed realm skylor and kai did indeed strip each other of their clothes and happily made out in his bed room. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Lego Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Villain's Offspring